1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for weighing down a step assembly for an above ground or in ground swimming pool, and a method for employing same.
2. Background of the Art
Step assemblies for above ground swimming pools are known and commercially available. Step assemblies are often fabricated from a polymeric material. However, because such step assemblies are typically blow molded they tend to be buoyant when installed in the pool water. Accordingly, weighting systems are often provided under the step assembly to maintain stability in the water. Prior known weighting systems are inconvenient because the installation at the beginning of the swimming season and removal at the end of the swimming season requires the user to move the step assembly and/or get under the step assembly to install or remove the weight. Installation and removal of such systems are not only inconvenient, they also pose a risk of injury to the user. What is needed, then, is a simpler weighting system which the user can install to or remove from the outside of a pool step assembly.